


Eye of the Storm

by Stargazer898



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claudeleth Gift Exchange, F/M, The Golden Gifts, Witcher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer898/pseuds/Stargazer898
Summary: While the grandiose battles of daring schemes and unwavering cleverness is what will get passed around taverns with undisguised glee. The true defining moments, the ones where decisions were made and fates set in motion, were the moments of rest that laid between them like the eye of the storm.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: The Golden Gifts - Claudeleth Fic/Art Exchange





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for Mable (@scbdraws over on Twitter) for the Claudeleth Gift Exchange. I had a lot of fun diving into the Witcher wiki and badgering my brother (a huge fan of the games and the books) all about it. I hope that you enjoy ^.^

Byleth sighed as she finished setting up camp. Today had not been a good day. Instead of a quiet night at a town, Claude insisted that if he was going to convince anyone he was a bard they would need to stop at some towns to have him perform, Those Who Slither in the Dark descended to take Claude to wherever they kept the people that they stole. Already a headache for any Witcher to deal with, her luck continued to fall through as they swiftly realized that she had started to break the curse they laid on Sothis’ ghost. Adding her violent death to their list of priorities. Then, as her and Claude were running for their lives, because trying to fight off an entire Hunt on their own would have been suicide. Someone, recognized Claude was the mysterious Reigan heir and decided to shout it out for the entire town to hear. Forcing them to readjust their course to Derdriu, _yet again_. All she wanted to do was sleep but-

"So what exactly did you do to make an entire Hunt stop midway and all try to kill you? Not that I’m complaining, but you have to admit that isn’t exactly usual behavior for Those Who Slither in the Dark.” Claude would need answers before he would let her sleep. Byleth pulled her father’s flask out of her pack and took a long swig before answering. “How familiar are you with Wraiths?” Byleth watched Claude consider which rumors and hearsay had the greatest chance of being fact. His head tilted onto his hand like he was a grand philosopher considering the secrets of the universe.

“Specters who have such great hatred towards the living that they cannot move on. They haunt the place where they have died or the people who have killed them.” Claude spoke at a slow and even keel. Trying to work through what implications the information could have on the actions of Those Who Slither in the Dark. Or more accurately, what those those implications would mean for him and Byleth.

“Usually. Wraiths are what remain of people who cannot move on. Almost always the victims of brutal injustice who’s anger forces them to take matters into their own hands.” Byleth took another sip of her drink, savoring the harsh burn of the whiskey, before offering Claude some.

“But not always.” Claude accepted the correction and the drink with ease.

“Not always. Sometimes people are held to our plain by curses or overwhelming guilt. Those can retain enough sense of self to ask a witcher for aid.” Byleth ignored the memories of Sothis’ anguish as she begged Byleth to help her. No need to invite nightmares.

“You had one do that for you.” Claude passed back her flask. Catching the heartbeat of pain Byleth had already banished. He had gotten more attentive around her after they helped each other escape the canyon where they had been separated from the rest of their caravan. Surviving what was almost a certain death, did that to people she supposed.

“Yes. Sothis had been cursed by Those Who Slither in the Dark, and when they noticed that I started breaking her curse-”

“They decided to deal with you before you could finish the job.” Claude finished her thought with certainty. His eyes raised directly to her own.

“Yes.” A comfortable silence enveloped their camp as Claude considered what Byleth had shared with him. She savored the moment while it lasted. Claude would speak once he had his thoughts in order.

“They will ignore whatever targets Adrestia gives them, to Hunt you.” Including Claude.

“Most likely.” Byleth shrugged as she confirmed Claude’s conclusion. Better for him to get to Derdriu, without her, than for him to be dragged into her mess with Those Who Slither in the Dark.

“We’ll have to plan for them then. Draw them somewhere where they can be trapped, or where others can ambush them. Whatever we can work best.” Claude’s voice was steel as he began to weave strategies to get them to Derdriu together. Byleth felt a warmth settle deep inside her at his obvious refusal to cut her loose. Still, the best path for his own survival demanded that he do just that.

“Or we could separate. You take the eastern most route, me the western most. That would draw the Hunt far enough away that you could reach Derdriu before they have a chance to double back for you.” Byleth barely finished her suggestion before Claude bit back.

“No. I don’t care what self-sacrificial nonsense you’ve been taught, we’re going to reach Derdriu together.” His gaze burned Byleth with his conviction. Byleth shored up her resolve. Fighting with Claude was never easy, but she needed him to be safe.

"Those Who Slither in the Dark are the reason why the Adrestian Empire remains unrivaled to this day. They never stop their Hunt for me until their target has been taken care of. They never tire, never flag, and always get the job done. That's what makes them so effective, but if you can get to Derdriu in time then they can't reach you. That would make it worth it." Byleth's words cracked like a whip. Meant to cut through Claude's heartwarming sentiments with ruthless pragmatism. Though a part of Byleth wished that it was possible to make Claude's way work, his life mattered more. He read the conflict in her eyes, and softened as he moved to reassure her.

“We just need to play it smart. No one can beat us when we have a plan.” Claude’s reassurance shouldn't have made a difference. It only rephrased what he already said. But she realized that the only way she would force him to leave would be if she destroyed his trust in her, and that melted her resolve. Resigned to what could well be their impending deaths, Byleth reached to what might be their best chance.

“I know a pass in the Ashen Mountains that we could get to if keep a double pace, and that’s close enough to the Wolf School for Witchers that a fight there would catch their attention.” Byleth felt her heart skip a beat at Claude’s answering smile. She would do _whatever_ she needed to make sure that he would keep smiling like that for years to come.


End file.
